You're not alone
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Haku is still mourning over the loss of his lover Zabuza, however Naruto went through with setting him up with a woman! Who is she and why does the hyperactive blonde think that she's good enough?


You're Not Alone

A/N: So… another Haku/Hina! The title came from the song you're not alone by saosin, which just happened to be what I was listening to at the time of creating this... Please enjoy and review! 8(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-You're not alone-

"So? What do you say Haku? Will you meet with her?" Uzumaki Naruto asked his friend over the phone. "She's a good friend of mine and knows how to cheer up people whenever they're down!"

Haku sighed heavily as he pushed his long ebony hair out of his face. He was growing weary of all these calls. He understood that his friends were worried about him and were showing that they cared, but he wanted time to himself to get over the fact Zabuza, his lover for nearly three years just dropped him to run off with some silver haired model. "I don't know Naruto-kun… I'm still a little-"

"If you don't get out there Haku, I'll come over with some rope, tie you up, and drag you out to meet with her! I mean, I understand that you're hurting right now and stuff, but it happened a month ago! Pull it together and go have some fun and act like a normal college student!"

"Alright…"

"You'll go?"

"Hai."

He could practically see Naruto's wide, triumphant grin.

"Good! Meet her at the lighthouse coffee shop at the edge of town. She'll be there today at three. Good luck, ja ne!"

"But what is her nam-" He stared at his phone with the slightest feeling of irritation. The hyperactive blonde had the audacity to hang up on him? He redialed the number and held the device to his ear expectantly. It rang a couple of times before eventually going to voicemail.

"Narutooo…" He muttered, and then paused, taking notice of the time. It was already going on two o' clock. The long haired man glanced at himself in a mirror nearby, for the first time in days. He looked pretty bad. His whole life, his looks were always compared to that of a female, but now? He just looked like an incredibly tired and exhausted man. His hair lost most of its glossy shine, he was skinnier than usual, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and although he was pale complexioned, he looked more of a pasty white.

_I should get going soon…_He stared at his reflection once more, changing directions. _After a shower of course._

-Break-

Haku was not in a good mood. He had just rushed through his shower and practically ran the entire way there just so he wouldn't be late, but when he entered the coffee shop at three o' five, he was slightly upset to see that it was all but empty except for the cashier behind the counter and a man his own age sitting in a corner booth, quietly sipping a beverage and reading a book.

He stomped over to the counter and plastered on a mask of calm. _Maybe Naruto told her three thirty on accident, I mean, it has happened before when we all used to hang out in the past…_ "I'll have a blueberry muffin please."

The teenage boy whose face was slightly covered with acne stared at him with a small blush dusting his cheeks. "O-Okay Miss… Is there anything else I can get you with that?"

"I'm a man." He snapped, "And no, I don't need anything else from you!" Usually he would play along with the cashier's thoughts of him being a female to get free food, but today, he just wasn't in the mood. Though he sometimes preferred men to women, he couldn't stand the thought of taking another after Zabuza.

"A-Ah! G-Gomen, sir!" The fumbling teen's face turned a deeper shade of red, this time from sheer embarrassment as he hastily took Haku's money and gave him his change along with his purchase.

Giving the young man one last glare, he turned and occupied an empty table that had a clear view of the front entrance. He waited five minutes, slowly munching on his muffin. Ten minutes passed by… Twenty minutes… Thirty minutes?

_That dobe!_ He clenched his jaw tightly, inwardly seething with rage. _He must've forgotten to tell the girl to show up! I swear, whenever I see him, I'm going to-._

"Excuse me, but may I join you?"

Haku's head shot up, ready to snap at whoever dared talk to him while he was pissed, but paused when his eyes landed on the man who had previously occupied the corner table. "Go ahead…" He sighed in defeat; no reason to save a seat for someone who wouldn't show up.

"I'm Hinata." The male commented with a friendly smile, leaning his elbows on the table and holding his head up.

"I'm not a female if that's what you're looking for." Haku said. He thought that this Hinata guy was cute, cute enough to pass as a woman, but like he said, he wasn't ready for another male partner.

"Who said that I'm looking for one?" He countered with the slight lifting of his brows.

"I'm also not looking to be in a relationship." He added.

"Once again, who said I was looking for one?"

"Then will you tell me what it is that you are looking for?"

"Just company."

The long haired male regarded the other with slight suspicion. "Haku. My name is Haku."

"So, Haku… I assume that by the scowl you were wearing before I approached you means you were stood up, ne?"

Haku stared at the short haired man blankly.

"Humor me."

"Fine… Well, not exactly. The guy that had set this all up probably forgot to tell the woman to show."

"Eh? Well that friend of your seems to be quite absent minded." Hinata responded, amusement laced into his voice.

"Hai…" A smile pulled at Haku's lips. "Naruto-kun is often forgetful."

"Heh, heh. I have a friend similar to that. His name is Lee. He'll get so into what he's doing that he'll pay no mind to what's going on around him. One time he was jogging around the track back in high school twenty minutes after the bell rang. It was quite entertaining."

"One time Naruto-kun and a couple of friends of ours were to meet up to celebrate his birthday. He set up everything like the place and time, and in the end, he was the only that didn't show up. He was at his house, still asleep!"

"Hahahaha! One time Lee-kun was chasing a balloon for a little boy at a carnival, and when he wasn't looking where he was going, he fell into a pond!" "Wow! That's so weird!"

"Hai!"

"Well one time Naruto-kun…"

-Break-

"It was nice meeting you." Hinata said, wiping off a tear formed by excessive laughter as he climbed to his feet.

Haku's brows pinched down. "You're leaving?"

"Hai. I've someone else to meet with."

"Someone else?"

"Hai. You weren't the only one Naruto-kun asked me to visit with. I've got to meet someone named Gaara."

Haku's eyes widened. "YOU'RE the one that Naruto sent?"

"Hai."

"So you let me sit there for thirty minutes, doing nothing while you read?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well," Hinata smiled sheepishly. "The book I was reading was at a really good part. I couldn't just put it down…"** SHE** glanced down at **HER** watch and made a noise in exasperation. "Wow, time really does fly, ne?" She grinned and turned away from the frozen male. "It was really nice meeting with you Haku-kun." She called over her shoulder, not giving one glance back as she exited the coffee shop.

"…" Haku stared at her retreating figure for several more moments before pulling out his cell, dialing familiar numbers. He let it ring a couple of times, annoyed when it went to the blonde's voicemail once again. "Naruto-kun." He greeted when he heard the beep. "Arigato. You were right, she is good at making people feel better…I admit, I thought she was a little unusual when she first came up to me but after a while, I came to see that she is a good per-."

_**Beep**_!

He stared down at his phone. It had cut him off. He sighed and tucked his cellular device back into his pocket, and made his way to the exit. The sun's dimming rays shined down on his face and it brought a smile to his face. _Hinata…heh… what a coincidence. Naruto-kun is vibrant like the sun and she's his rays, brushing along people and brightening their days… Arigato Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. Your light hasn't breached the void in my heart, but it's a start… I think the pale eyed woman will be my new purpose for living…_ He mused._ I'm done sulking._

END


End file.
